


Do Not Fuck The Roomba

by bikeisreal



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Android logic, Jealousy, Other, misuse of household appliances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Дэвид не уверен, что именно Профессор имеет ввиду, называя робот-пылесос «милым».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Fuck The Roomba [Remix of Why The X-mansion No Longer Has A Roomba]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131448) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/4943329

Дэвид изучал содержимое коробки 3.6 секунд, что было необычайно долгим временем для этого занятия. Это была машина в форме диска, гордо называвшаяся Roomba. Дэвид конечно знал, что такое Roomba, но вот чего он не понимал, так это то, что он тут делал.

— Ох, Roomba пришёл, — воскликнул профессор Ксавье, подъезжая к Дэвиду. — Всегда хотел такого!

Дэвид поднял голову и посмотрел на профессора.

— Зачем? — спросил он.

— Ну, не знаю. Он милый, правда? — Чарльз потянулся к коробке и достал пылесос из неё.

— Милый, — повторил Дэвид. Он знал, что значит это слово, но также он знал, что оно может быть использовано в нескольких значениях.

Он не считал робот-пылесос милым.

— Что Вы будете делать с ним? — вежливо поинтересовался Дэвид.

— Ох, думаю, позволю ему делать свою работу, — сказал Чарльз, с нежной улыбкой глядя на маленькую машину. — Надеюсь, я не задавлю его.

Дэвид задумчиво кивнул.

***

Следующие несколько дней Дэвид наблюдал за роботом, исполняя свои обязанности: некоторую лабораторную работу и работу по дому. Ему нравилось, что он делал. Чарльз относился к нему почти как к полноценному человеку. До того, как он попал в особняк, Дэвид никогда не испытывал подобного. Так как он был запрограммирован служить людям, а такое отношение Чарльза к нему было признаком комфорта, Дэвид чувствовал, что был наиболее эффективен рядом с Чарльзом.

Либо Чарльз ему просто нравился.

Roomba врезался в ногу Дэвида и тут же заспешил обратно. Дэвид нахмурился. Что-то в этом роботе беспокоило его. Его не отпускало желание разобрать робота, а части рассовать по всему дому, так, чтобы никто их не нашел. И это желание сбивало его с толку. Второстепенной задачей во время работы он установил выяснение происхождения этого побуждения.

Тут же Чарльз появился к комнате и с улыбкой проследил взглядом за пылесосом, когда тот оживлённо укатывался прочь, чтобы продолжать делать свою едва ли продуктивную работу.

— Он такой милый, — сказал он и посмотрел на Дэвида, ожидая согласия, — как…

Входная дверь открылась, в помещение ввалился неконтролируемый поток учеников, и Дэвид так и не узнал, в каком же смысле профессор считает робота «милым». Но установил анализирование этого вопроса второй второстепенной задачей, поставив себя на зарядку на ночь.

***

Глаза Дэвида открылись ровно в шесть утра. Мыслительные процессы, что он установил днём ранее, принесли свои результаты, и Дэвид проверил их, начиная утреннюю рутину.

Как оказалось, оба вопроса были взаимосвязаны. Его желание разобрать робота вероятнее всего (72.2%) исходило из ревности или из-за конкуренции. Дэвид не мог испытывать ревность, зато мог заметить, что Roomba посягает на его обязанности: он всегда был ответственным за чистку, пока не появился робот-пылесос. Но Roomba был чрезвычайно неэффективен в своем предназначении, что было весьма странным. Дэвид снова запустил процесс анализа и пришел к выводу уже через секунду.

Профессор считал пылесос «милым». Его подпрограмма проанализировала всё, что профессор называл «милым» в присутствии Дэвида, и пришла к неожиданному выводу.

Дэвид завис на секунду, понимая, что Профессор Ксавье был заинтересован в сексуальном акте с пылесосом.

Roomba врезался в стену и беспечно покатился к кухне.

— С этим маленьким идиотом? — сказал Дэвид вслух, чем испугал ребенка, чей ботинок он шнуровал. Дэвид заверил ребенка, что говорил не с ним и не о нём, но мысль о профессоре… взаимодействующем с роботом не покидала его процессор.

Он пытался не думать о причине. Побуждения людей в принципе были весьма сложными, а иногда и вовсе нелогичными. Вместо этого он сконцентрировался на принятии этого факта. Он понимал человеческую анатомию, но не мог понять, как Чарльз намеревался осуществлять свои отношения с маленьким металлическим пылесосом.

Он беспокоился, что профессор повредит свои гениталии, пытаясь сделать это.

Когда эта идея пришла к нему в голову, Дэвид был чрезвычайно огорчён. Профессор был достаточно умён, чтобы не рисковать своим здоровьем ради кратковременного удовольствия.

Дэвид проконсультировался с базой данных о человеческой сексуальности, и спустя 8.4 секунд понял, что по факту люди способны на такое.

Тогда он знал, что надо делать.

***

Профессор нахмурился, когда Roomba просвистел мимо него. Что-то в нём выглядело не так.

— Джин, — позвал он, — можешь принести мне робот-пылесос пожалуйста?

В следующий момент робот уже висел в воздухе перед ним, беспомощно вращая колёсами. Сбоку у него было что-то розовое. При лучшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это было не просто розовое, а скорее смесь цветов, в том числе персикового и даже фиолетового…

Чарльз почувствовал, как у него горят щёки, осознав, на что смотрит. Кто-то установил в робота мастурбатор.


End file.
